Problem: What is the median number of moons per planet? (Include Pluto, although arguments rage on about Pluto's status...) \begin{tabular}{c|c}
Planet & $\#$ of Moons\\
\hline
Mercury&0\\
Venus &0\\
Earth &1\\
Mars &2\\
Jupiter&16\\
Saturn&23\\
Uranus&15\\
Neptune&2\\
Pluto&5\\
\end{tabular}
Explanation: We put the numbers in order: $0\ 0\ 1\ 2\ 2\ 5\ 15\ 16\ 23.$ To find the median, we find the middle value that separates the lower and upper halves of the data. There are $9$ planets, so the $5^\text{th}$ value will be the median (there are $4$ values below and $4$ values above the $5^\text{th}$ value). The median is $\boxed{2}.$